


Siren

by LittleSpider



Series: Kingsman Tailors (Clothing based fics) [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Actual History - Freeform, Drabble, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Ficlet, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart Lives, Kingsman Tailors, Kingsman Training, Kingsman history, M/M, Modern Day, Oneshot, Siren Suits, World War II, history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: Eggsy never did understand why Kingsman put so much emphasis on pomp and ceremony, but Harry is determined to teach the boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



Siren

 

“Harry, no. It makes me look like a twat.” Eggsy protested, his arms folded, his lower lip set stubbornly. If his mother had been here she would have told him off for being childish and pointed out how Daisy had stopped this behaviour last year.

But she was not.

It was Eggsy. Harry. And a familiar looking one-piece suit.

“...Eggsy. At the moment, I am asking you, as your friend, and fiancé, to kindly put this suit on. But shortly, I will ask you as your Superior, and King to put the suit on.”

“And shortly, you will receive the same answer, in a slightly posher voice with better elocution on the word ' _twat_ '.”

Harry was a calm, controlled man who had sat in interrogation rooms for six, seven, eight hours at a time with nothing but a ticking clock and a silent captive and still managed to remain as patient as a snail on his way up a mountain.

But this was not the time.

He needed Eggsy, in his Siren Suit, in the next 30 minutes for a photograph that was meant to have been taken on the day that he was taken on as a Kingsman agent. A graduation picture of sorts for Archive.

Given the chaos that had ensued, it had not been possible to grant him a Knighting Ceremony until a few months later, and with Arthur in absence as Harry recovered from a Coma.

But with things finally settling back down after the world had began to get back into the swing of normality again, Harry was deciding to honour Kingsman's oldest traditions as a mainstay for establishing order in the organisation again.

Starting with the photograph.

“...Eggsy. I have been patient with you. But I need you to get dressed. Now. I'm meeting with the head of Mi5 in an hour and I will be damned if I will be late because you are being obstinate.”

Eggsy pinned Harry with a look of mild amusement. Harry was about to retort with something less that mild when Eggsy decided to speak

“Why, Harry?” he asked. “I get you want me to be in this picture, yeah, but why the fuck are we still doin' this shit. Didn't this shit get dismissed wiv the last Arthur?”

Harry looked to Eggsy and sighed.

“...I _need_ you...” he began, lingering on the 'need' a little more than he should have. “...to get dressed.”

Eggsy sighed and unfolded his arms before undoing his belt on his jeans and began to strip off in Harry's bedroom at HQ, the Camelot suite.

“..On'y if ya tell me why. Why you're all insistin' on keepin' this tradition? Why not just get one of me in my proper suit and be done wiv it? Besides, all I ever did in this suit was fuckin' fail...”

Harry carefully began to unbutton the suit down to the waistline in preparation for Eggsy, his brown eyes, one just a hint darker than the other following the perfectly stitched seam and folds of the fabric.

“...This suit is something much more than a suit.” he began. “...it may not be bulletproof. It may not be fashionable.” he continued, hooking it over his arm. “But it's a part of our history.”

He turned back to Eggsy who was now stood in his socks and underwear.

Harry handed it to him.

“...The 'Siren Suit' was an invention born of necessity during World War 2. It was intended to be worn over night clothes, or simply to cover ones modesty during a night time air-raid when one was expected to evacuate to the safety of an Anderson Shelter, or a public shelter. Made of Wool, or whatever fabric was available, they became not only a fashionable garment to wear whilst surviving an air raid, but also a symbol and icon of the era.”

Eggsy climbed into the suit and slipped it on with practised grace over his well toned shoulders.

“That why we had these then?” Eggsy asked, fumbling with the buttons as Harry dropped to his knee to inspect the cuffs on the legs. “So Merlin could get us out of bed at stupid 'O' clock and have us running round the HQ in five minutes flat?”

“In a manner.” Harry concurred. “These suits were extraordinarily popular during WW2 as Winston Churchill was credited for their invention. Kingsman made dozens of them for its clients...and in time, our founders and the men whom followed them realized that these were perhaps ideal for training its agents.”

Eggsy pulled down the collar on his suit as Harry finished adjusting the legs.

“Yeah?” he asked. “How did they have a shit?”

Harry patted Eggsy's behind.

“Often button-up patches were sewn in the behinds for clients that requested them.” he replied.

“Nice.” Eggsy nodded. “...still don't answer my question though.” Eggsy replied as Harry began to buckle his belt. “Why do we still have them?”

“Because they're part of our history, Eggsy.” he replied. “Of Kingsman history. British history. Because we evolve from adversity and we do it with style.

We always have. We're British.”

Eggsy looked to Harry, the words resonating within him. Another lesson learned from one of the greatest agents Kingsman had had.

“...And the worsted wool tends to absorb the blood awfully well.” Harry continued.

“...Go on then.” Eggsy began, grinning. “You still got yours?”

“Of course.” Harry replied with a smirk. “...And...it still fits, thank you very much.”

“Wear it for me later?”

Harry gave him a soft chuckle and shook his head.

“...come along, Eggsy.” he sighed fondly, exiting the room.

“That weren't a no!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Vivian, who was my alarm clock for this.


End file.
